


Teenage Drama (Kuroo x Reader)

by RabbitDoubtz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitDoubtz/pseuds/RabbitDoubtz
Summary: (Y/N) is tired of being the innocent girl. When she moves to Tokyo to attend her new Highschool "Nekoma" she decides to change that.  During a welcome party hosted by her best friend she meets a guy called Kuroo and BOY DO THINGS GET DOWN FROM HERE...WARNING: Yo, this gon' have a lot of sexual themes, language and a bit of  D R A M A
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Preparations

KEY:  
(Y/N) – your first name  
(Y/T) – the town you used to live   
(Y/H) – your height  
________________________________  
Preparations

You wake up to the sound of your phone vibrating. You move your hand towards the noise, accidentally pushing your phone of the bed. A weak growl escapes your mouth as you push yourself up to grab the device. As soon as you pick it up the vibration stops, notifying you that the caller gave up trying to reach you. 

\-- 3 missed calls from Nami-Chan –

Nami is someone you consider your bestie. But you wonder what may be so urgent that she keeps calling you. You unlock your phone and realize its already 2 pm. Yesterday was a busy day since you spent the whole day and night arranging your new apartment. 

You moved to Tokyo alone. Your parents stayed in (Y/T) to keep the family business going but you did not want that life for you. So, you decided to try your luck in a more populated and modern city like Tokyo. Since your best friend already lived here you decided to attend the same school as well. Her parents divorced when you two were kids and she moved to Tokyo with her dad. You haven’t seen her a lot over the years, but your friendship was strong enough to survive the distance. 

Now you’re 17, (Y/H) cm tall and ready to start that wild teenage life which every series on Netflix propagated. You wonder what your new life would be like. Will you be tangled up in a love triangle or in a scandalous affair with you teacher!? Will any guy even notice you at all because honestly at this point you’re just desperate to gain some experience. You never had a boyfriend and the first and only time you kissed a guy was in middle school. And that’s only because he made a challenge of how many girls he can kiss in one day. 

You’re tired of kissing and cuddling guys in your imagination. You want the real deal. If that means you must become a thot, so shall it be. This new School year you will definitely get laid. Or at least have a guy actually be interested in you and talk to you for more than just a week… Also, you’re very determined to get them straight A’s as well since you care a lot for your education. 

While you’re lost in thoughts your phone starts to vibrate again. You completely forgot that Nami tried to call you. “What’s up?”, you pick up the call. “Ahhhh~! (Y/N)-Chan! I’ve been trying to reach you the whole day!” Her voice squeaks loudly in your ear. “Sorry~ I was still sleeping.” You try to calm her, “Did something happened?” She gasped and took a deep breath. “What do you mean what happened! Did you already forgot what we planned for the day!? I’m working my ass of and you forgot- Hgnn!” you put the phone a few centimeters away from your ear to prevent yourself from going deaf. What is she so worked up about? You try to remember but- OH! Right! She planned a welcome party for you tonight and you agreed to meet up at 1 pm to shop some new outfits. “I’m so sorry I’ll be there in a minute!” you apologize while running to the bathroom to get your toothbrush. “You better be! I’m standing here like an idiot for a whole hour now!” you can imagine her pout. “Calm down.. Like you didn’t come late anyway.” Knowing your friend, she probably arrived 30 minutes later than planned. You could hear her gasp for getting caught and hung up the phone. In about 5 minutes you were ready to leave. 

It felt good seeing Nami after a long period of time. Your friendship always felt genuine and real, something you couldn’t say about all of your friendships. She is a bit taller than you and had that mean girl look. Blonde hair, sometimes with strands of random colors, blue eyes and a pretty face. Her personality fit the mean girl stereotype too. She was very popular and knew her way with words. You probably wouldn’t be friends with her if you haven’t known each other since childhood. Sometimes you wish you had her confidence but that doesn’t mean that you’re much of a bore. You’re a little introverted and like being on your own sometimes. But you can be fun too! 

You two enter the mall and head to Nami’s favorite clothing brand. If you want to get some guys attention tonight then you will need a provoking outfit! The party is going to take place at her house since her father doesn’t really mind and rather chills with his homeboys. It is for sure that a lot of people from your new school will attend the party. And Nami knows that your body count is on cero, so she made sure to invite the “hot stuff” as she calls them. 

“Ohh~ Hello there baby girl!” Nami spits out as you walk out the changing room. You’re wearing a pretty heavily cropped top and some ripped jeans. You don’t feel confident and go back to trying on some other options. 

After a few hours of trying out some stuff and messing around you two head up to the second floor of the mall to drink some milkshakes. It was a hot day after all. You ended up choosing a plain black skirt, just short enough to not feel exposed, and a cropped black shoulder free top. You felt cute, not gonna lie. Nami went for something flashier and chose a pair of skinny black jeans and a white bralette. 

Once you finished your milkshakes and that catching-up-on-life conversation you two took a taxi to her house. She wanted to prepare you for tonight and do your hair and makeup. During your beaty touch ups you two talked some more. “There’re going to be so many people, like, don’t you even worry.” She says while grabbing the curling iron. “That actually makes me worry.” You respond while holding your breath because this bitch ‘bout to burn your freaking scalp. She did not go easy on you. “Aw come on. I only invited the chill ones. Like. You know there’s this girl called Mei, she totally begged me to come today. And I was like bish nah what the hell. Can’t fucking stand her.” Nami nagged as usual. “Why, what she do?” you ask, ready to talk some shit. “Okay like. Boy. There’s this guy called Haru and he broke up with her, but we’re on his side soooo.” “That’s... kinda a shitty reason to hate someone.” You call her out. She lightly pulls your hair in response. 

2 Hours later you two were all dolled up. You admire her makeup skills. She put some accents on your pretty features and made them POP. But she could’ve went down a touch on the highlighter tho. It was almost time for the party to start. Since it’s Saturday and you don’t have to go anywhere tomorrow you two had a couple of drinks. This is supposed to be a cool kids party after all. The house was all decorated, Spotify connected to the speakers and snacks and drinks served on the table in the living room. Nami turned the speakers louder and picked a random party hits playlist. It was now time for the first guest to arrive and god were you nervous.


	2. Tequila Shots

KEY:  
(Y/N) – your name  
(Y/L) – your last name  
(Y/T) – the town you used to live  
___________________________________  
Tequila Shots

The first guest arrived and you introduced yourself. At some point, there were so many people coming you couldn’t keep up with it. The party was going pretty well, just like you imagined a house party to be like. People are drinking, dancing and having fun. You are having fun too. Especially after that group of really pretty girls complimented your hair. You joined them at the snack table and you guys talked and got to know each other. They seemed like those girls who’d be nice to you as long as you didn’t do anything to get on their bad sides. You felt like you actually were a part of their clique. 

Nami was talking with people all over the place. She noticed you walking around and rushed over to you. “Sooo~? How’s it going sugar momma?” she poked your side with her elbow. “She was clearly drunk already. It’s like what. 8 pm? “I need to pee.” you tell her, feeling like you’ll explode any minute from that huge amount of liquor intake. She grabs your arm and drags you to her bathroom. She closes the door behind you two and shifts her attention to her mirror image. While you take a relieving pee she fixes her hair. “You know,” she speaks up, “you’re not drunk enough... We should change that.” 

After you wash your hands, she grabs your arm again and drags you to the liquor table. Before you could complain to her about being pushed around like a doll, your eyes get stuck on a certain someone, preparing some tequila shots. “Uhh~ make that 3!” Nami commanded the stranger and pushed him in a friendly way, making him spill some liquor on the table. “Oi! Don’t be so rough.” He joked. He turned around and shifted his eyes to you. Once you saw his face you could feel your heart disfunction. Gosh he’s hot, you think to yourself as you continue to stare at him with big eyes. He had messy black hair and was a head taller than you. He wore a blank black shirt and blue jeans. Because the LED’s were turned on and due to you slightly being under the influence of alcohol, you couldn’t clearly make out his looks but- damn he’s fine. 

Nami noticed your baffled face and remembered you nagging to her about your nonexistent luck with guys. He he he~ She laughed internally, thinking of a plan to solve your problem. She knew exactly what kind of guy Kuroo was. 

“Oi, Kuroo-kun~ would you mind showing my friend (Y/N)-chan how to take proper tequila shots?” she asked the guy who apparently was called ‘Kuroo’ with a weird undertone to her voice. This snapped you out of your simping and you blushed, knowing damn well you just stared at this guy for a minute straight without blinking. He gave you a smile that could melt any girls heart. “Ah~ You’re the newbie? Nami-Chan didn’t mention you being so cute.” He said while taking the bottle of tequila. Is he flirting with me?! You tried to stay calm. If it wouldn’t be this dark in here everyone could’ve seen your red face. “H- Hey. I’m (Y/N) (L/N). Pleased to make your acquaintance.” You introduced yourself. Nami looks back and forth at you and Kuroo. “Ah!” she suddenly gasped, getting both of your attention. “I forgot I had to tell someone hello! See you guys around~” and with that being said, she was gone, leaving your awkward ass alone with the hottie.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsuro.” He introduced himself while taking a plate and emptying a bottle of salt on it. “Where are you from?” he asks you, poring two shots of tequila into little glasses. You moved closer to the table to have a better look at his crafting. “I used to live in (Y/T).” you answer him. “(Y/T)? I think I’ve heard of it before.” He cuts a lemon to slices and places them on a different small plate. “You’re not much of a drinker, are you?” he smirks at you. You smile shyly. “Eh.. I wasn’t at that many parties yet. So I guess not.” Actually you don’t remember ever being to a real one before. “Okay listen. It’s not that hard.” He spoke. “You have to make a fist and wet it here a little..” he dipped his finger into his glass and proceeded to wet that part of his hand he was just talking about. He rubbed his fingers dry and took a good amount of salt. “..and you put some salt on it.” He does as he says and looks over at you. You’re a bit confused as to why this has to be such a complex process but you copy his instructions and do the same. He looks pleased and takes his glass in the other hand. “Good. Now lick the salt and take your drink and a lemon afterwards.” He instructs you and starts to lick his hand clean. He takes his shot and grabs a slice of lemon. You laugh a little as he chewed on the lemon with a funny face. “Does this even do anything?” you giggle. “Wha- Yeah. It takes the bidder taste away. A little at least.” Kuroo explains. “You’re turn” he takes your drink and holds it in front of you. Even though you feel a little awkward you copy his instructions and lick the salt of. You take a quick breath and pour the liquor down your throat. You did not expect it to burn like that. Kuroo is already holding a lemon in front of you as you start to cough. This is so embarrassing.. you think to yourself and take the lemon. Surprisingly, the lemon helped your throat a little. Kuroo laughed at your pathetic shot, making you blush once again. “S-Stop laughing..” you mutter and he starts to prepare two new shots. 

You two took some more drinks but you never really got used to it. You hated the taste. While you were drinking you got to know each other a little closer. You found out that he’s going to the same school you’ll be attending later, plays volleyball and owns a pet cat. He seemed genuinely nice and you hoped to become friends with him. “You don’t like it that much huh?” he questions as you make a funny face at your 4th shot. “Noo! I don’t understand how anyone could like that!” you nag to Kuroo. Although it was your 4th shot you still didn’t feel very drunk. “Huh? Really?” he smirks, “I know how to make it tastier.” He starts to get ready for another shot. “Really? How?” you ask him in disbelief. “You know. If you lick the salt off of someone else hand, it’ll magically taste nicer.” He points out. “Wha-?” “No ‘What’s’, just try it.” He hands you another shot and places his salty hand closer to your face. A blush creeps over your face. Lick his hand!? “C’mon. Just do it.” He kindly forces you. You take the shot out of his hand and hesitantly reach your other to hold his hand closer to you. Your heart starts to beat like crazy as move your face even closer. It felt like everything was slowed down. What you didn’t saw was the way Kuroo’s lips formed into a smug smile. You grabbed his hand a little tighter and build up enough courage to actually lick it off. Yet again you were thankful for the dark lights because your face turned to the equal color of a tomato. You take your shot and realize that it was all a scam. “That tasted the exact same!” you complain and look back up at Kuroo. As your eyes meet his you freeze. He had a smile on his face but not that nice smile from before. It felt intimidating and yet you were getting excited..? Another feeling builds its way up in your lower body... You need to pee again! Gosh what a timing. Before Kuroo could say anything you excused yourself and rushed over to the bathroom. You lost sight of Kuroo in the crowd. 

After you were done you realized how freaking drunk you became. It was like it hit you all at once. Your head started spinning, the music was very loud and yet you couldn’t clearly make out what the songs were singing. You fought the urge to throw up and decided to go to someplace quiet. On your way you found Nami’s bedroom with a note saying “no entering” on it. She wouldn’t mind if its you so you entered anyways. You closed the door behind you and took a few steps forward before leaning yourself on a wall. Your legs gave in and you slid down, resting your arms on your knees and hiding your face inside them. I should’ve stopped after the first shot, you think to yourself and decide to get back to the party once you sobber up a bit.


	3. Intimate Touches

The feeling of having to puke fortunately left your body. Your head was still spinning and you lost track of time and place. It felt like you spaced out into another dimension and got sleepy by the minute. So, so sleepy… 

“You okay?” a voice brought you back to consciousness. Your head shoot up to look at the direction of the speaker. It was no one less than Kuroo and you wondered how and when he got inside. He was kneeling in front of you, trying to get a look at your face which was covered in your messy hair. You lifted your arm to get a few strands of hair out of your face. Every move you made felt unreal. You were really drunk and you hated yourself for that. How awkward. You just met him and now he sees you like this…

“I’m.. not really okay.” You answered his question honestly. Kuroo let out a little chuckle and stood up, only to sit down next to you. “This much I can tell.” He replied and you looked down at the floor in embarrassment. “Sorry.” “Hm?”, he looked over at you, “Hey no need to feel sorry. Happens to the best of us.” Kuroo said with a smirk on his lips. You shyly looked back up at him. “Y’know, the first time I got really wasted I accidentally toasted my phone. Try to explain that to you parents.” Kuroo remembered, trying to cheer you up and it worked, you giggled at his ridiculous story. “How.. How do you accidentally toast…?”, you asked him. “As I said… It happens to the best of us.” He simply replied and gave you a wink which made you giggle again. Talking to him made you somewhat forget your drunken state and you felt a little better. Even though he drank the same amount as you he seemed completely sober. You got curious and asked him how that was possible. “It takes a lot to get me drunk.” The black-haired boy proudly declared and you looked at him in awe. “I wish I wasn’t such a light weight.” You murmured under your breath and turned your gaze in front of you, focusing on a picture of Nami which hung crooked on the wall. “Oi, Oi, I told you it’s okay. You’re a girl after all.” He reassured you and placed his hand on your thigh.

The sudden touch sends shivers through your body. You thought it was merely a gesture of kindness and waited for him to remove his hand but he kept it there. You didn’t expect that but thanks to your drunken state you mindlessly went with it. “You don’t have to worry about anything, (Y/N)-Chan.. I’ll stay with you ‘till you sobber up.” The way he said your name made you stiffen up a bit. You wanted to turn your head to look at him and say something but you got distracted by his thumb caressing your thigh. This sudden feeling made you nervous but at the same time you felt a slight… excitement? You couldn’t help yourself but to lock your eyes on his hand. Like you were in trance.

Kuroo finally took his chance and started to move his fingers up your thigh. You sat there watching his hand get closer to your inner thigh. It moved slowly. Painfully slow. The moment it reached the fabric of your skirt and got lost under it you realized what was actually happening. Your heart started to beat rapidly, your breath got shakier and you felt a tension build up in your lower core. You were nervous… but also very turned on. The power his little touch had on you was incredible. He reached your inner thigh and gave it a firm squeeze. You felt like you could explode and yet you didn’t want him to stop. Will this finally be your first experience with a guy? You could feel yourself getting a little wet. Kuroo suddenly shifted which made you look up at him, but before you could even realize what happened, he grabbed your jaw with his other hand and pressed his lips on yours. 

Your eyes widened and he moved his face a little away from yours to look into your eyes. He had a lustful smirk plastered on his face. You could feel his hot breath on your skin. His smile grew bigger from your reaction and he placed his lips on yours a second time. This time a little rougher. You let a barely hearable moan slip your mouth, causing you to blush. Your excitement got the best of you and you closed your eyes and kissed him back. That was the point where things got wild. He slipped his tongue in your mouth and the make out session became sloppy. His hand moved even higher until it reached your panties and started to stroke over the fabric. You moaned into the kiss and threw your arms around his neck as he almost choked you with his tongue. He pulled away and turned his attention to your neck, kissing and biting it. He was rough and you liked it. Your hand tightly grabbed his hair and you closed your eyes to enjoy every minute of it. His index finger moved up to the brim of your panties and was about to slip under it to touch your soft skin-

You gasped and sobered up completely. You came to the conclusion that you weren’t ready for this yet. Not like this. Not here… in Nami’s room! Your hand quickly stopped his from sliding under your panties, making him look up from your neck. His facial expression resembles a question mark. You look at him, your mouth trying to form some words but all that left you lips was a quiet “I’m sorry..” while you gathered all your strength to stand up and leave the room. You didn’t feel like partying anymore and made your way out of the house, not even telling Nami bye. 

After a 30 min cab drive you felt exhausted and tired. Once you entered your room you rushed over to your bed and knocked out.


End file.
